The invention relates to new pyridine compounds, methods for their production, medicaments containing these compounds as well as their use, especially in the treatment of tumor conditions and/or as cytostatic agents or as immunosuppressive agents.
A strong need exists for the enrichment of cytostatic therapy to provide pharmaceuticals and/or medicaments which not only possess a strong activity, but also exert diminished side effects in comparison to many classical cancerostatic agents, whereby treatment of a broad as possible spectrum of tumors should be made accessible. Furthermore, effective cytostatic agents for an efficient therapy should be made available. Active ingredients of this type should also be exceptionally suitable in the mentioned indications for a combination therapy, be it in connection with other cytostatic agents or with radiation (for example X-rays, radioactive elements, such as cobalt, or linear accelerator, etc.), with operative procedures, heat treatment, etc.
In this connection, a strong need also exists to enrich tumor therapy with new compounds for overcoming or preventing resistances for example.
This object was successfully solved in a completely suprising manner by raking available the pyridyl alkane acid amide derivatives defined below.
It was known that various pyridine compounds substituted in a specific manner have pharmacologically useful properties which lie however in completely different indication areas.
Thus, xcfx89-pyridyl alkane and/or alkene amides with anti-allergic activity are described in EP 0 210 782 which are referred to as having a 5-lipoxygenase-inhibiting and anti-histamine action, wherein the amide components of these compounds contain a piperizine or homopiperizine ring and the pyridine ring can be linked together in the 2-, 3- or 4-position. JP 63,179,869 describes further pyridyl amides, xcfx89n-pyridyl alkane and alkene amides as anti-allergic effective substances containing a substituted piperidine ring in the amine component. Such compounds with the same properties are mentioned in Chem. Pharm. Bull 37, 100-105 (1989) and in J. Med. Chem. 1989, 583-593.
Pyridyl ureas, pyridyl thioureas and pyridyl carbonamides, wherein the amide portion is bound over an aryl substituted alkyl chain with a piperidine ring or piprazine ring, are described for example in EP-A-0 428 434 or in EP-A-0 512 902 as antagonists of the neurokinin receptor and subtance P. Furthermore, pyridyl(alkyl)carbonamides, pyridyl(alkyl)sulfonamides and analogous ureas, wherein the amide portion is bound over an alkyl chain with a piperidine ring are disclosed in EP-A-0 479 601 as active ingredients with anti-arrhythmic properties.
In WO 91/15 485, the production of pyridine-3,5-dicarboxylic acid esters and amides as well as their use for the treatment of tumor conditions is described. These compounds differ from the compounds according to the invention described below in very important structural features, for example by the dicarboxyl grouping on the pyridine ring or the absence of the hydrocarbon chain between the pyridine ring and the amide grouping. The compounds disclosed in WO 89/07 443 in the form of optically pure R(xe2x88x92)-Ni-guldipine and further analogous dihydropyridines with cytotoxic activity have larger structural differences. However, the compounds according to the invention unexpectedly possess a better activity and a wider spectrum of action despite the large structural differences.
Structurally closely related compounds are represented by the antagonists of the histimine-H1-receptor generally described in EP-A-0 343 307 which constitute substituted piperidine derivatives. However, no particular 3-pyridyl substitutions derivatives are concretely described in this publication.
In view of this art, the finding that the compounds according to the general formula (I) defined below have activities which make them particularly suitable in an excellent manner for the therapy of tumor illnesses was completely unexpected. Equally unexpected was the pharmacological finding that the compounds according to the invention also possess immunosuppressive properties besides cytostatic activity.
Pharmacological test results as well as the concrete tumor indications and combination possibilities are detailed and illustrated in the last part of the description.
Therefore, subject-matter of the invention relates to compounds of formula (I) 
wherein
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, benzyloxy, aminocarbonyl, carboxy, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, alkenyl, especially C3-C6-alkenyl, alkinyl, especially C3-C6-alkinyl, hydroxyalkyl, especially C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy, alkenyloxy, especially C3-C6-alkenyloxy, alkinyloxy, especially C3-C6-alkinyloxy, alkanoyloxy, especially C1-C7-alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyloxy, especially C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, especially C1-C6-alkylthio, alkenylthio, especially C3-C6-alkenylthio, alkinylthio, especially C3-C6-alkinylthio, cycloalkyl, especially C3-C8-cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy, especially C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy, cycloalklylthio, especially C3-C8-cycloalkylthio, alkoxycarbonyl, especially C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl, especially C2-C7-alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, especially C3-C13-dialkylaminocarbonyl, or NR5R6, wherein
R5 and
R6 are selected independently of each other from hydrogen, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, alkenyl, especially C3-C6-alkenyl and alkinyl, especially C3-C6-alkinyl,
R2 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, hydroxy, trifluoromethyl, benzyloxy, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy or alkanoyloxy, especially C1-C7-alkanoyloxy,
wherein R1 and R2, if they are adjacent, optionally form a bridge which is selected from xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94CR7R8xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, wherein
R7 and
R8 are, independently of each other, hydrogen or alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl,
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl or hydroxyalkyl, especially C1-C6-hydrohyalkyl and
R4 is hydrogen, hydroxy, benzyloxy, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, alkenyl, especially C3-C6-alkenyl, alkinyl, especially C3-C6-alkinyl, cycloalkyl, especially C3-C6-cycloalkyl or alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy,
k is 0 or 1,
A is alkylene, especially C1-C6-alkylene, which is optionally substituted once to three-fold by alkyl, especially C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, especially C1-C3-alkoxy, fluorine or phenyl, or
1,2-cyclopropylene or
alkylene with at least two C-atoms, especially C1-C6-alkylene in which a methylene unit can be isosterically replaced by O, S, NR9, CO, SO or SO2, wherein the isosteric substitution, with the exception of xe2x95x90CO, cannot be adjacent to the amide group and wherein
R9 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, alkenyl, especially C3-C6-alkenyl, alkinyl, especially C3-C6-alkinyl, acyl, especially C1-C6-acyl or alkylsulfonyl, especially C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl,
D is selected from alkylene, especially C1-C10-alkylene, optionally substituted once or twice by alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy, or alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy,
alkenylene with at least two C-atoms, especially C2-C10-alkenylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy, or alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy, wherein the double bond can also be to ring E,
alkinylene with at least three C-atoms, especially C3-C10-alkinylene, optionally substituted once or twice by alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy or alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy, and
alkylene, especially C1-C10-alkylene, alkenylene with at least two C-atoms, especially C2-C10-alkenylene or alkinylene with at least three C-atoms, especially C3-C10-alkinylene, whereby one to three methylene units are each isosterically replaced by O, S, NR10, CO, SO or SO2 wherein
R10 has the same meaning as
R9 but is selected independently thereof,
E is selected from 
xe2x80x83wherein the heterocyclic ring can also optionally have a double bond and
n and
p can be, independently of one another, 0, 1, 2 or 3, with the proviso that n+pxe2x89xa64 and
q is2 or 3,
R11 is hydrogen, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl, carboxy or alkoxycarbonyl with at least two C-atoms, especially C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyl and
R12 is hydrogen, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl or or an oxo group adjacent to the nitrogen atom, wherein
R11 and R12 optionally together, form an alkylene bridge with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 C-atoms, especially a C1-C3-alkylene bridge under formation of a bicyclic ring system,
G is selected from hydrogen, G1, G2, G3, G4 and G5, wherein
G1 represents the residue
xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94(CR14R15)sxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G1)
xe2x80x83wherein
r is an integer from 1 to 3 or 0 and
s is 0 or 1,
R13 is selected from hydrogen, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, alkenyl with at least three C-atoms, especially C3-C6-alkenyl, alkinyl with at least three C-atoms, especially C3-C6-alkinyl, cycloalkyl with at least three C-atoms, especially C3-C8-cycloalkyl,
saturated, five to seven membered heterocycles, which can contain one or two hetero-atoms from the group N and/or S and/or O,
benzyl or phenyl,
monocyclic aromatic five or six-membered heterocycles, which can contain one to three hetero-atoms from the group N and/or S and/or O and are either bound directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein the linkage can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein one to three ring atoms can be selected from N and/or S and/or O and the linkage can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
R14 has the same meaning as R13, but is selected independently thereof,
R15 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, benzyl, phenyl,
monocyclic aromatic five- or six-membered heterocycles, which can contain one to three hetero-atoms selected from the group N and/or S and/or O and are either bound directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein the linkage can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems with 8 to 1 6 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein one to three ring atoms can be selected from N and/or S and/or O and the linkage can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
G2 is the residue 
xe2x80x83wherein the substituents R13 and R15 can have the above meaning or the grouping
xe2x80x94NR13R15
can also be a nitrogen heterocycle bound over the nitrogen atom, selected from
saturated or unsaturated monocyclic, four- to eight-membered heterocycles, which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom, can optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms selected from the group N and/or S and/or O, or
saturated or unsaturated bi- or tricyclic, anellated or bridged heterocycles with 8 to 16 ring atoms, which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom, can optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms selected from the group N and/or S and/or O,
G3 is the residue
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rR13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G3)
xe2x80x83and
G4 is the residue 
xe2x80x83wherein
Ar1 and Ar2 are selected independently from one another from phenyl, pyridyl or naphthyl and
G5 is the residue
xe2x80x94COR16xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G5)
xe2x80x83wherein
R16 is selected from trifluoromethyl, alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy, alkenyloxy, especially C3-C6-alkenyloxy, or benzyloxy,
wherein any aryl residues and/or aromatic ring systems in the substituents R1, R2, R4, R13, R14, R15, R16, Ar1 and Ar2 and/or in the ring system xe2x80x94NR13R15 can be substituted independently from each other by one to three of the same or different residues which are selected from halogen, cyano, alkyl, especially C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, cycloalkyl, especially C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy, alkoxy, substituted entirely or partially by fluorine, substituted alkoxy, especially C1-C6-alkoxy, benzyloxy, phenoxy, mercapto, alkylthio, especially C1-C6-alkylihio, carboxy, alkoxycarbonyl, especially C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, nitro, amino, monoalkylamino, especially mono-C1-C6-alkyl amino, dialkylamino, especially di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-amino and methylenedioxy for two adjacent groups on the aromatic ring or ring system,
wherein each of the residues alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, hydroxyalkyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkinyloxy, alkanoyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyloxy, alkylthio, alkenylthio, alkinylthio, alkylene, acyl, alkylsulfonyl, alkenylene, alkinylene, cycloalkyl, cycloalkyloxy, alkoxycarbonyl, alkylaminocarbonyl or dialkylaminocarbonyl of the substituents R1 to R14 can have 1 to 2 or 4, 6, 8, 10 or 12 C-atoms and/or 2 or 3 to 5, 7, 9, 11 or 13 and/or 15 C-atoms or 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 or 15 C-atoms depending on the structure, as well as
stereoisomers and/or mixtures thereof and pharmacologically acceptable
acid addition salts.
A preferred embodiment according to the invention relates to compounds of formula (I) 
wherein
R1 is a hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, trifluoromethyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkinyloxy, benzyloxy, C1-C7-alkanoyloxy, C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C6-alkenylthio, C3-C6-alkinylthio, C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy, C3-C8-cycloalkylthio, C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C2-C7-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C13-dialkylaminocarbonyl, carboxy, phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, pyridyloxy, pyridylthio, or NR5R6, wherein
R5 and
R6 are selected independently from each other from hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl and C3-C6-alkinyl,
R2 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, benzyloxy or C1-C7-alkanoyloxy,
wherein R1 and R2, in case they are adjacent, optionally form a bridge which is selected from the bridge members xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94CR7R8xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, wherein
R7 and
R8 are, independently from each other, hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl,
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl or C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl and
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy or benzyloxy,
k is 0 or 1,
A is C1-C6-alkylene, which is optionally substituted once to three-fold by C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxy, C1-C3-alkoxy, fluorine or phenyl, or
1,2-cyclopropylene or
C2-C6-alkylene, wherein a methylene unit can be isosterically replaced by O, S, NR9, CO, SO or SO2, wherein the isosteric substitution, with the exception of xe2x95x90CO, cannot be adjacent to the amide group, and wherein
R9 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, C1-C6-acyl or C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl,
D is selected from C1-C10-alkylene, optionally substituted once or twice by C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy, or C1-C6-alkoxy,
C2-C10-alkenylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy, or C1-C6-alkoxy, wherein the double bond can also be to ring E,
C3-C10-alkinylene, optionally substituted once or twice by C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy, or C1-C6-alkoxy, and
C1-C10-alkylene, C2-C10-alkenylene or C3-C10-alkinylene, wherein one to three methylene units are each isosterically replaced by O, S, NR10, CO, SO or SO2, wherein
R10 has the same meaning as R9, but is selected independently therefrom,
E is selected from 
xe2x80x83wherein the heterocyclic ring can optionally have a double bond and
n and
p can be, independently of each other, 0, 1, 2 or 3, with the proviso that n+pxe2x89xa64 and
q is 2 or 3,
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl, carboxy or C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyl and
R12 hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or an oxo group adjacent to the nitrogen atom, wherein
R11 and R12 optionally together form a C1-C3-alkylene bridge under formation of a bi-cyclic ring system,
G is selected from hydrogen, G1, G2, G3, G4 and G5, wherein
G1 represents the residue
xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94(CR14R15)sxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G1)
xe2x80x83wherein
r is an integer from 1 to 3 or 0 and
s is 0 or 1,
R13 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl,
saturated, five- to seven-membered heterocycles, which can contain one or two hetero-atoms from the group N and/or S and/or O,
benzyl or phenyl,
monocyclic aromatic five or six-membered heterocycles, which can contain one to three hetero-atoms from the group N and/or S and/or O and are either bound directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein the linkage can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein one to three ring atoms can be selected from N and/or S and/or O and the linkage can occur either over an aromatic ring or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
R14 has the same meaning as R13, but is selected independently thereof,
R15 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, benzyl, phenyl,
monocyclic aromatic five- or six-membered heterocycles, which can contain one to three hetero-atoms selected from the group N and/or S and/or O and are either bound directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein the linkage can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein one to three ring atoms can be selected from N and/or S and/or O and the linkage can occur either over an aromatic ring or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
G2 is the residue 
xe2x80x83wherein the substituents R13 and R15 can have the above meaning or the grouping
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94NR13R15
can also be a nitrogen heterocycle bound over the nitrogen atom, selected from
saturated or unsaturated monocyclic, four- to eight-membered heterocycles, which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom, can optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms selected from the group N and/or S and/or O, or
saturated or unsaturated bi- or tricyclic, anellated or bridged heterocycles with 8 to 16 ring atoms, which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom, can optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms selected from the group N and/or S and/or O,
G3 is the residue
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G3)
xe2x80x83and
G4 is the residue 
xe2x80x83wherein
Ar1 and Ar2 are selected independently from one another from phenyl, pyridyl or naphthyl and
G5 is the residue
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94COR16xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G5)
xe2x80x83wherein
R16 is selected from trifluoromethyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, or benzyloxy, and wherein
aromatic ring systems in the substituents R1, R2, R4, R13, R14, R15, R16, AR1 and Ar2 and/or in the ring system xe2x80x94NR13R15 can be substituted independently from each other by one to three of the same or different residues which are selected from halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C3-C8-Cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, which can optionally be entirely or partially substituted by fluorine, benzyloxy, phenoxy, mercapto, C1-C6-alkylthio, carboxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, nitro, amino, mono-C1-C6-alkylamino or di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-amino and methylenedioxy for two adjacent groups on the aromatic ring or ring system,
stereoisomers thereof and/or mixtures thereof and pharmacologically acceptable
acid addition salts.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention constitutes compounds of the invention which are distinguished in that substituents R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8 R9, R10, R13, R14, R15 and R16 as well as A and D labelled therein have the following meaning in connection with the given substitutions according to this formula 
wherein
halogen is fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine,
C1-C6-alkyl can be straight chain or branched and is preferably a methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, isopropyl-, butyl-, isobutyl-, sec-butyl-, tert-butyl-, cyclopropylmethyl-, pentyl-, isopentyl-, tert-pentyl-, neopentyl-, cyclopropylethyl-, cyclobutylmethyl- or a hexyl group,
alkylene is for example methylene, ethylene, propylene, tetramethylene, pentamethylene, hexamethylene, heptamethylene, octamethylene, nonamethylene or decamethylene,
C3-C6-alkenyl can be straight chain or branched and is preferably an allyl-, 2-butenyl-, 3-butenyl-, 2-methyl-2-propenyl-, 2-pentenyl-, 4-pentenyl-, 2-methyl-2-butenyl-, 3-methyl-2-butenyl-, 2-hexenyl-, 5-hexenyl-, 4-methyl-3-pentenyl- or 2,2-dimethyl-3-butenyl group,
alkenylene is for example ethenylene, propenylene, butenylene, pentenylene, hexenylene, hexathenylene, heptenylene, octenylene, nonenylene or decenylene,
C3-C6-alkinyl can be straight chain or branched and is preferably a propargyl-, 2-butinyl-, 3-butinyl-, 4-pentinyl-, 5-hexinyl- or 4-methyl-2-pentinyl group,
alkinylene is for example propinylene, butinylene, pentinylene, hexinylene, heptinylene, octinylene, noninylene or decinylene,
C3-C8-cycloalkyl is preferably cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl or cyclooctyl,
C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl contains a hydroxyl group in one of the above-named C1-C6-alkyl residues, especially in the form of the hydroxymethyl- and hydroxyethyl group, wherein
C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkinyloxy each contain, aside from the oxygen atom, one of the C1-C6-alkyl-, C3-C6-alkenyl- and/or C3-C6-alkinyl groups named above and the methoxy-, ethoxy-, isopropoxy-, tert-butoxy-, allyloxy- and propargyloxy group are preferred and is to be understood as among C1-C6-alkoxy entirely or partially substituted with fluorine, for example difluormethoxy, trifluormethoxy or 2,2,2-trifluorethoxy,
C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C6-alkenylthio, C3-C6-alkinylthio each contain, aside from the sulfur atom, one of the C1-C6-alkyl-, C3-C6-alkenyl- or C3-C6-alkinyl group named above, especially the methylthio-, ethylthio-, isopropylthio- and tert-butylthio groups,
C3-C8-cycloalkyloxy and C3-C8-cycloalkylthio are preferred as cyclopentyloxy- and cyclopentylthio- and/or cylohexyloxy- and cyclohexylthio groups,
C1-C7-alkanoyloxy groups contain, aside from the oxygen atom, an aliphatic acyl residue with 1 to 7 carbon atoms, especially the acetoxy-, propionyloxy- and pivaloyloxy group,
C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyl groups contain, aside from the carbonyl group, one of the C1-C6-alkoxy groups mentioned above, especially the methoxycarbonyl-, ethoxycarbonyl-, isopropoxycarbonyl-, isobutoxycarbonyl- and tert-butoxycarbonyl group,
C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyloxy groups contain, aside from the oxygen atom, one of the C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyl residues mentioned above, especially the methoxycarbonyloxy-, ethoxycarbonyloxy-, isopropoxycarbonyloxy-, isobutoxycarbonyloxy- and tert-butoxycarbonyl group as well as the allyloxycarbonyloxy group,
C2-C7-alkylaminocarbonyl and C3-C13-dialkylaminocarbonyl groups contain, beside the carbonyl group, an alkylamino- and/or dialkylamino residue, whose C1-C6-alkyl groups have the above meanings, wherein the dimethylaminocarbonyl-, diethylaminocarbonyl- and the diisopropylaminocarbonyl groups are preferred, and
aside from the unsubstituted amino group, one of the following C1-C6-alkylamino groups and/or di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino groups are to be understood under the amino groups of the formula NR5R6,
C1-C6-alkylamino contains one of the C1-C6-alkyl groups mentioned above, especially in form of the methylamino-, ethylamino-, propylamino-, isopropylamino-, butylamino- and the tert-butylamino group,
di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino carries two of the same or different of the above named C1-C6-alkyl groups on the nitrogen atom, especially in form of the dimethylamino-, diethylamino-, dipropylamino-, diisopropylamino-, isopropylmethylamino-, dibutylamino- or tert-butylmethylamino group,
C1-C6-acyl is the residue of an aliphatic saturated or unsaturated, straight chain, branched or cyclic carboxylic acid, especially in form of the formyl-, acetyl-, propionyl-, acryloyl-, butyryl-, isobutyryl-, methacryloyl-, cyclopropylcarbonyl-, pentanoyl-, pivaloyl-, cyclobutylcarbonyl-, hexanoyl- and the dimethylacryloyl group,
C1-C6-alkansulfonyl is preferably the methanesulfonyl-, ethanesulfonyl-, propanesulfonyl-, butanesulfonyl-, pentanesulfonyl- and the hexanesulfonyl group,
saturated five- to seven-membered heterocycles with one or two hetero-atoms are especially tetrahydrofuryl, tetrahydrothienyl, pyrrolidinyl, tetrahydropyranyl, piperdinyl, hexahydroazepinyl, piperazinyl, hexahydrodiazepinyl or morpholinyl,
monocyclic aromatic five- or six-membered heterocycles with one to three hetero-atoms are especially furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl or triazinyl,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring are preferably benzocyclobutyl, indanyl, indenyl, naphthyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, biphenylenyl, fluorenyl, anthryl, dihydroanthryl, phenanthryl, dihydrophenanthryl, dibenzocycloheptenyl, dihydrodibenzocycloheptenyl, dihydrodibenzocyclooctenyl or tetrahydrodibenzocyclooctenyl, wherein mono- or dioxo-derivates, wherein the residues of indanone, tetralone, anthrone, anthraquinone, fluorenone, phenanthrone, dibenzocycloheptenone, dihydrodibenzocycloheptenone or tetrahydrodibenzocyclooctenone are for example also to be understood as partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems,
anellated bi- and tricyclische aromatic or partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring are, for example, imidazothiazolyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, dihydrobenzothienyl, indolyl, indolinyl, benzimidazolyl, indazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzisoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoisothiazolyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiadiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, oxazolopyridyl, thiazolopyridyl, isothiazolopyridyl, imidazopyridyl, pyrazolopyridyl, thienopyrimidinyl, chromanyl, benzopyranyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, dihydroquinolyl, tetrahydroquinolyl, benzodioxanyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, naphthyridinyl, carbazolyl, tetrahydrocarbazolyl, pyridoindolyl, acridinyl, phenothiazinyl, dihydrodibenzoxepinyl, benzocycloheptathienyl, dihydrothienobenzothiepinyl, dihydrodibenzothiepinyl, octahydrodibenzothiepinyl, dihydrodibenzazepinyl, octahydrodibenzazepinyl, benzocycloheptapyridyl, dihydropyridobenzodiazepinyl, dihydrodibenzoxazepinyl, dihydropyridobenzoxepinyl, dihydropyridobenzoxazepinyl, dihydrodibenzothiazepinyl or dihydropyridobenzothiazepinyl, wherein their mono- or dioxo-derivates and/or optionally their possible tautomeres are also to be understood as partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems, for example, the residues of indolinone, isatin, benzoxazolone and/or its tautomeres hydroxybenzoxazol, of benzisoxazolone, benzothiazolone, benzoisothiazolone and benzimidazolone and/or their tautomeres, hydroxybenzisoxazol, hydroxybenzothiazol, hydroxybenzoisothiazol and hydroxybenzimidazol, of indazolinone, of oxazolopyridinone, thiazolopyridinones, pyrazolopyridinones and imidazopyridinones and/or their tautomeres hydroxyoxazolopyridine, hydroxythiazolopyridines, hydroxypyrazolopyridines and hydroxyimidazopyridines, the residues of chromanone, chromone, quinolinone, dihydroquinolinone, tetrahydrocarbazolone, acridone, of dihydrodibenzoxepinones, benzocycloheptathiophenones, dihydrothienobenzothiepinones, dihydrodibenzothiepinones, dihydrodibenzoazepinones, benzocycloheptapyridinones, dihydropyridobenzoxazepinones, dihydrodibenzothiazepinones and of dihydropyridobenzothiazepinones,
saturated and unsaturated monocyclic, four- to eight-membered heterocycles are xe2x80x94NR13R15 as a grouping which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom, can optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms selected from N and/or S and/or O, for example azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, (1H)tetrahydropyridine, hexahydroazepine, (1H)tetrahydroazepine, octahydroazocine, pyrazolidine, piperazine, hexahydrodiazepine, morpholine, hexahydrooxazepine, thiomorpholine or thiomorpholine-1,1-dioxide,
saturated or unsaturated bi- or tricyclic, anellated or bridged heterocycles with 8 to 16 ring atoms, represent xe2x80x94NR13R15 as a grouping which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms, selected from N and/or S and/or O, for example 5-aza-bicyclo[2.1.1]hexane, 2-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 7-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 2,5-diaza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 2-aza-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane, 2,5-diaza-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, 9-aza-bicyclo[3.3.1]nonane, indoline, isoindoline, (1H)-dihydroquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydroquinoline, (2H)-tetrahydroisoquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydroquinoxaline, (4H)-dihydrobenzoxazine, (4H)-dihydrobenothiazine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]azepine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[c]azepine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[d]azepine, (5H)-tetrahydroben-zo[b]oxazepine, (5H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]thiazepine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indol, (10H)-dihydroacridine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroacridanone, (10H)-phenoxazin, (10H)-phenothiazine, (5H)-dibenzazepine, (5H)-dihydrodibenzazepine, (5H)-octahydrodibenzazepine, (5H)-dihydrodibenzodiazepine, (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]oxazepine, (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]thiazepine, (10H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,f]oxazepine, (10H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,f]thiazepine or (5H)-tetrahydrodibenzazocine, as well as optionally possible
tautomeres in the case of substitution of the heterocycle as such or in an anellated ring system by free hydroxy, mercapto- and/or amino groups, and
stereoisomers such as, if applicable, cis/trans-isomers, endo/exo-isomers, optic isomers such as enantiomers, diastereomers as pure isomers or mixtures and/or racemic mixtures as well as the pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts with inorganic or organic acids, wherein the hydrochlorides, hydrobromides, hydroiodides, sulfates and phosphates, are preferred as addition salts with suitable inorganic acids and acetates, benzoates, 4-methoxybenzoate, 2- or 4-hydroxybenzoate, 4-chlorobenzoate, ascorbate, salicylate, formiate, glutarate, tricarballylate, citrates, fumarates, gluconates, malates, maleates, methanesulfonates, lactates, oxalates, succinates, tartrates and toluolsulfonates, for example p-toluolsulfonate are preferred as addition salts of organic acids.
Compounds in which the substitutents labelled in formula (I) 
have the following meanings, are especially preferred:
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-hydroxyalkyl, hydroxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, benzyloxy, C1-C4-alkanoyloxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C2-C5-alkoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C3-C9-dialkylaminocarbonyl, carboxy, phenyl, phenoxy, pyridyloxy or NR5R6, wherein
R5 and
R6 are selected independently from each other form hydrogen and C1-C6-alkyl,
R2 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl or hydroxy, wherein
R1 and R2, in the case they are adjacent, optionally form a bridge which are selected from the group of bridge members xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94(CHxe2x95x90CH)2xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94CH2Oxe2x80x94CR7R8xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, wherein
R7 and
R8 can be, independently from each other, hydrogen and C1-C6-alkyl,
R3 is selected from hydrogen, halogen and C1-C6-alkyl and
R4 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy and benzyloxy,
k is 0 or 1,
A is selected from C1-C6-alkylene, which is optionally substituted once to three-fold by C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxy, fluorine or phenyl,
1,2-cyclopropylene, or
C2-C6-alkylene, wherein a methylene unit can be isosterically replaced by O, S, NR9, CO, SO or SO2, and wherein the isosteric substitute, with the exception of xe2x95x90CO, cannot be adjacent to the amide group, and wherein
R9 is hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl, C1-C6-acyl or methanesulfonyl,
D is selected from C1-C10-alkylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by C1-C3-alkyl or hydroxy,
C2-C10-alkenylene, optionally substituted once or twice by C1-C3-alkyl or hydroxy, wherein the double bond can also be to ring E or
C3-C10-alkinylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by C1-C3-alkyl or hydroxy, and can be selected as well from
C1-C10-alkylene, C2-C10-alkenylene or C3-C10-alkinylene, in which one to three methylene units are isosterically replaced by O, S, NR10, CO, SO or SO2, wherein
R10 has the same meaning as R9, but is selected independently therefrom,
E is 
xe2x80x83wherein the heterocyclic ring can optionally have a double bond and
n and p can be, independent of each other, 0, 1, 2 or 3, with the proviso that n+pxe2x89xa64,
q is 2 or 3,
R11 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl, carboxy or C2-C7-alkoxycarbonyl and
R12 is selected from hydrogen or an oxo group adjacent to the nitrogen atom,
G is selected from hydrogen, G1, G2, G3, G4 and G5, wherein
G1 represents the residue
xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94(CR14R15)sxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G1)
xe2x80x83wherein
r is 0, 1 or 2 and
s is 0 or 1,
R13 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkinyl, C3-C-cycloalkyl,
benzyl, phenyl,
monocyclic aromatic five- or six-membered heterocycles, which contain one to three hetero-atoms from the group N and/or S and/or O and are either bound directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, whereby the bond can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein one to three ring atoms can be selected from the groups N and/or S and/or O and the bond can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
R14 has the same meaning as R13, but is selected independently thereof,
R15 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, benzyl or phenyl,
monocyclic aromatic five- or six-membered heterocycles, which can contain one to three hetero-atoms selected from the group N and/or S and/or O and are bound either directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated carbocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least einem aromatic ring, wherein the bond can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
anellated bi- and tricyclic aromatic or partially hydrated heterocyclic ring systems with 8 to 16 ring atoms and at least one aromatic ring, wherein one to three ring atoms can be selected from the group N and/or S and/or O and the bond can occur either over an aromatic or a hydrated ring and either directly or over a methylene group,
G2 is selected from the residues 
xe2x80x83wherein the substituents R13 and R15 the can have the above meaning, or the grouping
xe2x80x94NR13R15
can also be a nitrogen heterocycle bound over the nitrogen atom, selected from
saturated or unsaturated monocyclic, four- to eight-membered heterocycles, which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom, can optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms selected from N and/or S and/or O, or
saturated or unsaturated bi- or tricyclic, anellated or bridged heterocycles with 8 to 16 ring atoms, which, aside from the essential nitrogen atom, can optionally contain one or two further hetero-atoms selected from N and/or S and/or O,
G3 is the residue
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G3),
G4 is the residue 
xe2x80x83wherein
Ar1 and
Ar 2 are selected independently of each other from phenyl, pyridyl or naphthyl,
G5 is the residue
xe2x80x94COR16xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G5)
xe2x80x83wherein
R16 is trifluoromethyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or benzyloxy and
aromatic ring systems in which the substituents R1, R2, R4, R13, R14, R15, R16, AR1 and Ar2 and/or in the ring system xe2x80x94NR13R15 can carry independently of each other one to three of the same or different substituents from the series halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, which is optionally entirely or partially substituted by fluorine, benzyloxy, phenoxy, mercapto, C1-C6-alkylthio, carboxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, nitro, amino, mono-C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-amino, wherein two adjacent groups on the aromatic ring or ring system can form an additional ring over a methylenedioxy bridge.
Compounds in which the substiutents labelled in formula (I) 
have the following meanings are particularly preferred:
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, methyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, C1-C4-alkoxy, ethylthio, methoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, carboxy, and phenoxy,
R2 is hydrogen, halogen, trifluoromethyl or hydroxy,
R3 is hydrogen or halogen,
R4 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxy and C1-C3-alkoxy,
k is 0 or 1,
A is C2-C6-alkylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxy or fluorine, as well as
C2-C6-alkylene, wherein a methylene unit can be isosterically replaced by O, S, CO or SO2, and the isosteric substitute, with the exception of xe2x95x90CO, cannot be adjacent to the amide group,
D is C1-C8-alkylene, which is optionally substituted once twice by methyl or hydroxy,
C2-C8-alkenylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by methyl or hydroxy, wherein the double bond can also be to ring E,
C3-C8-alkinylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by methyl or hydroxy, as well as
C1-C8-alkylene, C2-C8-alkenylene or C3-C8-alkinylene, in which one to three methylene units can be isosterically replaced by O, S, NH, N(CH3), N(COCH3), N(SO2CH3), CO, SO or SO2,
E is 
xe2x80x83wherein the heterocyclic ring can optionally have a double bond and
n and
p can be independent of each other 0, 1, 2 or 3, with the proviso that n+pxe2x89xa63,
q is 2 or 3,
R11 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl, hydroxy, hydroxymethyl and
R12 is selected from hydrogen or an oxo group which is adjacent to the nitrogen atom,
G is hydrogen or G1, G2, G3, G4 and G5, wherein
G1 represents the residue
xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94(CR14R15)sxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G1)
xe2x80x83wherein
r is 0, or 2 and
s is 0 or 1,
R13 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalky, benzyl or phenyl,
benzocyclobutyl, indanyl, indenyl, oxoindanyl, naphthyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, oxotetrahydronaphthyl, biphenylenyl, fluorenyl, oxofluorenyl, anthryl, dihydroanthryl, oxodihydroanthryl, dioxodihydroanthryl, phenanthryl, dihydrophenanthryl, oxodihydrophenanthryl,
dibenzocycloheptenyl, oxodibenzocycloheptenyl, dihydrodibenzocycloheptenyl, oxodihydrodibenzocycloheptenyl, dihydrodibenzocyclooctenyl, tetra-hydrodibenzocyclooctenyl and oxotetrahydrodibenzocyclooctenyl, bound directly or over a methylene group,
furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, imidazothiazolyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, dihydrobenzothienyl, indolyl, indolinyl, oxoindolinyl, dioxoindolinyl, benzoxazolyl, oxobenzoxazolinyl, benzisoxazolyl, oxobenzisoxazolinyl, benzothiazolyl, oxobenzthiazolinyl, benzoisothiazolyl, oxobenzoisothiazolinyl, benzimidazolyl, oxobenzimidazolinyl, indazolyl, oxoindazolinyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiadiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, oxazolopyridyl, oxodihydrooxazolopyridyl, thiazolopyridyl, oxodihydrothiazolopyridyl, isothiazolopyridyl, imidazopyridyl, oxodihydroimidazopyridyl, pyrazolopyridyl, oxodihydropyrazolopyridyl, thienopyrimidinyl, chromanyl, chromanonyl, benzopyranyl, chromonyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, dihydroquinolyl, oxodihydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolyl, oxotetrahydroquinolinyl, benzodioxanyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, naphthyridinyl, carbazolyl, tetrahydrocarbazolyl, oxotetrahydrocarbazolyl, pyridoindolyl, acridinyl, oxodihydroacridinyl, phenothiazinyl, dihydrodibenzoxepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzoxepinyl, benzocycloheptathienyl, oxobenzocycloheptathienyl, dihydrothienobenzothiepinyl, oxodihydrothienobenzothiepinyl, dihydrodibenzothiepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzothiepinyl, octahydrodibenzothiepinyl, dihydrodibenzazepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzazepinyl, octahydrodibenzazepinyl, benzocycloheptapyridyl, oxobenzocycloheptapyridyl, dihydropyridobenzodiazepinyl, dihydrodibenzoxazepinyl, dihydropyridobenzoxepinyl, dihydropyridobenzoxazepinyl, oxodihydropyridobenzoxazepinyl, dihydrodibenzothiazepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzothiazepinyl, dihydropyridobenzothiazepinyl, oxodihydropyridobenzoxazepinyl, bound directly or over a methylene group,
R14 has the same meaning as R13, but is selected independently therefrom,
R15 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, benzyl or phenyl,
indanyl, indenyl, naphthyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, triazinyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, indolinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, chromanyl, quinolyl or tetrahydroquinolyl, bound directly or over a methylene group,
G2 is selected from the residues 
xe2x80x83wherein the substituents R13 and R15 can have the above meanings, or represents the grouping
xe2x80x94NR13R15
each over the nitrogen-bound ring atom of azetidine, pyrrolidine, piperidine, (1H)tetrahydropyridine, hexahydroazepine, (1H)tetrahydroazepine, octahydroazocine, pyrazolidine, piperazine, hexyhydrodiazepine, morpholine, hexahydrooxazepine, thiomorpholine, thiomorpholine-1,1-dioxide, 5-aza-bi-cyclo[2.1.1]hexane, 2-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 7-aza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 2,5-diaza-bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 2-aza-bicyclo[2.2.2]octane, 8-aza-bicyclo[3.2.1]octane, 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, 9-azabicyclo[3.3.1]nonane, indoline, isoindoline, (1H)-dihydroquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydroquinoline, (2H)-tetrahydroisoquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydroquinoxaline, (4H)-dihydrobenzoxazine, (4H)-dihydrobenzothiazine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]azepine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[c]azepine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[d]azepine, (5H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]oxazepine, (5H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]thiazepine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indole, (10H)-dihydroacridine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroacridanone, (10H)-phenoxazine, (10H)-phenothiazine, (5H)-dibenzazepine, (5H)-dihydrodibenzazepine, (5H)-octahydrodibenzazepine, (5H)-dihydrodibenzodiazepine, (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]oxazepine, (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]thiazepine, (10H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,f]oxazepine, (10H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,f]thiazepine or (5H)-tetrahydrodibenzazocine,
G3 is the residue
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G3),
G4 is the residue 
xe2x80x83wherein
Ar1 and
Ar2 are selected independently of each other from phenyl, pyridyl or naphthyl,
G5 is the residue
xe2x80x94COR16xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G5)
xe2x80x83wherein
R16 is trifluoromethyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or benzyloxy and
aromatic ring systems in which the substituents can be substituted independently of each other by one to three of the same or different substituents from the series halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, which can be entirely or partially substituted by fluorine, can carry benzyloxy, phenoxy, mercapto, C1-C6-alkylthio, carboxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, nitro, amino, mono-C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-amino, wherein two adjacent groups can form an additional ring with a methylenedioxy bridge.
A further preferred embodiment of the invention comprises compounds which are distinguished in that the substituents labelled in formula (I) 
have the following meaning:
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, methyl, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, methoxy or methoxycarbonyl,
R2 is hydrogen or halogen,
R3 is hydrogen,
R4 is selected from hydrogen, C1-C3-alkyl or hydroxy,
k is 0 or 1,
A is selected from C2-C6-alkylene, which is optionally substituted once or twice by hydroxy or fluorine and
C2-C6-alkylene, wherein a methylene unit can be isosterically replaced by O, S or CO, and the isosteric substitute, with the exception of xe2x95x90CO, cannot be adjacent to the amide group and,
D is C2-C8-alkylene, which is optionally substituted by methyl or hydroxy,
C2-C8-alkenylene, which is optionally substituted by methyl or hydroxy, wherein the double bond can also be to ring E, or
C2-C8-alkylene, C2-C8-alkenylene, wherein one to three methylene units can be isosterically replaced by O, NH, N(CH3), N(COCH3), N(SO2CH3) or CO,
E is selected from the residues 
xe2x80x83wherein the heterocyclic ring can optionally have a double bond and
n and p can be, independent of each other, 0, 1, 2 or 3, with the proviso that n+pxe2x89xa63 and
q is 2
R11 is hydrogen, methyl or hydroxyl and
R12 is hydrogen or an oxo group adjacent to the nitrogen atom,
G is selected from hydrogen, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, methoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, trifluoroacetyl, diphenylphosphinoyl or the residues
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94(CR14R15)sxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G1)
xe2x80x83and 
and
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G3)
xe2x80x83wherein
r is 0, 1 or 2 and
s is 0 or 1,
R13 is hydrogen, methyl, benzyl or phenyl,
indanyl, indenyl, oxoindanyl, naphthyl, dihydronaphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, oxotetrahydronaphthyl, fluorenyl, oxofluorenyl, anthryl, dihydroanthryl, oxodihydroanthryl, dioxodihydroanthryl, dibenzocycloheptenyl, oxodibenzocycloheptenyl, dihydrodibenzocycloheptenyl, oxodihydrodibenzocycloheptenyl bound directly or over a methylene group,
furyl, thienyl, pyrrolyl, oxazolyl, isoxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, triazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, imidazothiazolyl, benzofuryl, dihydrobenzofuryl, benzothienyl, dihydrobenzothienyl, indolyl, indolinyl, oxoindolinyl, dioxoindolinyl, benzoxazolyl, oxobenzoxazolinyl, benzisoxazolyl, oxobenzisoxazolinyl, benzothiazolyl, oxobenzthiazolinyl, benzoisothiazolyl, oxobenzoisothiazolinyl, benzimidazolyl, oxobenzimidazolinyl, benzofurazanyl, benzothiadiazolyl, benzotriazolyl, oxazolopyridyl, oxodihydrooxazolopyridyl, thiazolopyridyl, oxodihydrothiazolopyridyl, isothiazolopyridyl, imidazopyridyl, oxodihydroimidazopyridyl, pyrazolopyridyl, thienopyrimidinyl, chromanyl, chromanonyl, benzopyranyl, chromonyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, dihydroquinolyl, oxodihydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolyl, oxotetrahydroquinolinyl, benzodioxanyl, quinoxalinyl, quinazolinyl, naphthyridinyl, carbazolyl, tetrahydrocarbazolyl, oxotetrahydrocarbazolyl, pyridoindolyl, acridinyl, oxodihydroacridinyl, phenothiazinyl, dihydrodibenzoxepinyl, benzocycloheptathienyl, oxobenzocycloheptathienyl, dihydrothienobenzothiepinyl, oxodihydrothienobenzothiepinyl dihydrodibenzothiepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzothiepinyl, dihydrodibenzazepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzazepinyl, octahydrodibenzazepinyl, benzocycloheptapyridyl, oxobenzocycloheptapyridyl, dihydropyridobenzoxepinyl, dihydrodibenzothiazepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzothiazepinyl bound directly or over a methylene group,
R14 is hydrogen, methyl, benzyl or phenyl,
R15 is selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, benzyl, phenyl,
naphthyl, furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, indolinyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, chromanyl, quinolyl or tetrahydroquinolyl, bound directly or over a methylene group, wherein in formula (I) 
the group NR13R15 can also be selected from pyrrolidine, piperidine, (1H)tetrahydropyridine, hexahydroazepine, Octahydroazocine, piperazine, hexahydrodiazepine, morpholine, hexahydrooxazepine, 2-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 7-azabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, 8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane, 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.2]octane, indoline, isoindoline, (1H)-dihydroquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydroquinoline, (2H)-tetrahydroisoquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydroquinoxaline, (4H)-dihydrobenzoxazine, (4H)-dihydrobenzothiazine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]azepine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[d]azepine, (5H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]oxazepine, (5H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]thiazepine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-9H-pyrido[3,4-b]indol, (10H)-dihydroacridine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroacridanone, (5H)-dihydrodibenzazepine, (5H)-dihydrodibenzodiazepine, (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]oxazepine, (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]thiazepine, (10H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,f]oxaze-pine or (5H)-tetrahydrodibenzazocine.
Compounds in which the labelled substituents in the formula (I) 
have the following meanings are very particularly preferred:
R1 is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, trifluoromethyl or hydroxy,
R2 and
R3 are hydrogen,
R4 is hydrogen or hydroxy,
k is 0 or 1,
A is selected from C2-C6-alkylene, which is optionally substitued once or twice by hydroxy or fluorine,
D is selected from C2-C6-alkylene, C2-C6-alkenylene, wherein the double bond can also be to ring E, and C2-C6-alkylene and C2-C6-alkenylene, wherein a methylene unit can be isosterically replaced by O, NH, N(CH3) or CO or an ethylene group can be isosterically replaced by NHxe2x80x94CO and/or COxe2x80x94NH or a propylene group can be isosterically replaced by NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O and/or Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NH,
E is selected from pyrrolidine, piperidine, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridine, hexahydroazepine, morpholine and hexahydro-1,4-oxazepine, wherein the heterocyclic ring optionally adjacent to the nitrogen atom, can be substituted by an oxo group,
G is selected from hydrogen, tert-butoxycarbonyl, diphenylphosphinoyl, or one of the residues
xe2x80x94(CH2)rxe2x80x94(CR14R15)sxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G1)
and 
and
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94(CH2)rR13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(G3)
xe2x80x83wherein
r is 0 or 1 and
s is 0 or 1,
R13 is hydrogen, methyl, benzyl or phenyl,
indenyl, oxoindanyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, fluorenyl, oxofluorenyl, anthryl, dihydroanthryl, oxodihydroanthryl, dioxodihydroanthryl, dibenzocycloheptenyl, dihydrodibenzocycloheptenyl bound directly or over a methylene group,
furyl, thienyl, oxazolyl, thiazolyl, imidazolyl, oxadiazolyl, thiadiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, imidazothiazolyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, oxoindolinyl, dioxoindolinyl, benzoxazolyl, oxobenzoxazolinyl, benzothiazolyl, oxobenzthiazolinyl, benzimidazolyl, oxobenzimidazolinyl, benzofurazanyl, benzotriazolyl, oxazolopyridyl, oxodihydrooxazolopyridyl, thiazolopyridyl, oxodihydrothiazolopyridyl, chromanyl, chromanonyl, benzopyranyl, chromonyl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, oxodihydroquinolinyl, tetrahydroquinolyl, oxotetrahydroquinolinyl, benzodioxanyl, quinazolinyl, acridinyl, oxodihydroacridinyl, phenothiazinyl, dihydrodibenzoxepinyl, benzocycloheptathienyl, dihydrothienobenzothiepinyl, dihydrodibenzothiepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzothiepinyl, dihydrodibenzazepinyl, oxodihydrodibenzazepinyl, octahydrodibenzazepinyl, benzocycloheptapyridyl, oxobenzocycloheptapyridyl, dihydrodibenzothiazepinyl bound directly or over a methylene group,
R14 is hydrogen, methyl, benzyl or phenyl,
R15 is hydrogen, hydroxy, methyl, benzyl or phenyl,
naphthyl, furyl, thienyl, pyridyl, benzofuryl, benzothienyl, indolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzothiazolyl, benzimidazolyl, chromanyl, quinolyl or tetrahydroquinolyl bound directly or over a methylene group, wherein in the formula 
xe2x80x83the group NR13R15 can be selected from pyrrolidine, piperidine, hexahydroazepine, morpholine, 2,5-diazabicyclo[2.2.1]heptane, indoline, isoindoline, (1H)-dihydroquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydroquinoline, (2H)-tetrahydroisoquinoline, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]azepine, (1H)-tetrahydrobenzo[d]azepine, (5H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]oxazepine, (5H)-tetrahydrobenzo[b]thiazepine, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydroacridanone, (5H)-dihydrodibenzazepine, (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]-oxazepine or (11H)-dihydrodibenzo[b,e]thiazepine and
wherein aromatic ring systems in the substituents can be substituted, independently of each other, by one to three of the same or different substituents from the series halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, which can be entirely or partially substituted by fluorine, can carry benzyloxy, phenoxy, mercapto, C1-C6-alkylthio, carboxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, nitro, amino, mono-C1-C6-alkylamino or di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-amino, whereby two adjacent groups on the aromatic ring or ring system for an additional ring over a methylenedioxy bridge.
Compounds are especially preferred which distinguish themselves in that the substituents labelled in the formula (I) 
have the following meanings:
R1 is hydrogen, fluorine, methyl, trifluoromethyl or hydroxy,
R2 and
R3 are hydrogen,
R4 is hydrogen or hydroxy,
k is 0,
A is selected from ethylene, propylene or butylene optionally substituted by hydroxy or one or two fluorine atoms,
D is selected from C2-C6-alkylene or C2-C6-alkenylene, wherein the double bond can also be to ring E,
E is selected from pyrrolidine, piperidine, hexahydroazepine or morpholine,
G is selected from benzyl, phenethyl, fluorenymethyl, anthrylmethyl, diphenylmethyl, fluorenyl or dihydrodibenzocycloheptenyl,
furylmethyl, thienylmethyl, thiazolylmethyl, pyridylmethyl, benzothienylmethyl, quinolylmethyl, phenyl-thienylmethyl, phenyl-pyridylmethyl, dihydrodibenzoxepinyl, dihydrodibenzothiepinyl,
acetyl, pivaloyl, phenylacetyl, diphenylacetyl, diphenylpropionyl, naphthylacetyl, benzoyl, naphthoyl, anthrylcarbonyl, oxofluorenylcarbonyl, oxodihydroanthrylcarbonyl or dioxodihydroanthrylcarbonyl,
furoyl, pyridylcarbonyl, chromonylcarbonyl, quinolylcarbonyl,
naphthylaminocarbonyl, dibenzylaminocarbonyl, benzylphenylaminocarbonyl, diphenylaminocarbonyl, indolinyl-1-carbonyl, dihydrodibenzazepin-N-carbonyl, tetrahydroquinolinyl-N-carbonyl, tetrahydrobenzo[b]azepinyl-N-carbonyl,
methanesulfonyl, phenylsulfonyl, p-toluolsulfonyl, naphthylsulfonyl, quinolinsulfonyl and
diphenylphosphinoyl,
wherein aromatic ring systems can be substituted independently of each other by one to three of the same or different substituents from the series halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, trifluoromethyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, phenyl, benzyl, hydroxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy, which can be entirely or partially substituted by fluorine, benzyloxy, phenoxy, mercapto, C1-C6-alkylthio, carboxy, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, benzyloxycarbonyl, nitro, amino, mono-C1-C6-alkylamino or di-(C1-C6-alkyl)-amino, wherein two adjacent groups in the ring or ring system can form an additional ring over a methylendioxy bridge.
A series of exemplary compounds with the respective substituent definitions are listed in the following Table 1 for illustration of the invention without restricting the scope of the compounds according to the invention.